Sharing Sorrow: The Once Cold Birthday
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Post-season 2. Momen paling intim antara dua orang bukanlah ketika mereka mengekspresikan kebahagiaan dan cinta.


_**Summary:**__ The most intimate moment two people can share is not happiness, nor it is love._

_**Warning:**_ Setelah season 2—Ciel dan Sebastian sudah jadi _demon_. _**English words mixed-in**_ (hehe, saya nonton dan baca Kuroshitsuji dan fanfictionnya dalam bahasa Inggris, jadi kadang beberapa kata dan frase terasa aneh kalau dalam bahasa Indonesia). _Fanfiction_ pertama saya di fandom ini.

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own._

**Sharing Sorrow: The Once Cold Birthday**

.

.

Bulir biru cemerlang perlahan terkuak, kelopaknya meninggi seperti matahari di luar jendela Victorian tertutup tirai menyapu lantai. Kembarannya-namun-tak-sama, cercah violet kusam, ikut memandang kosong ke kanopi putih ranjang besarnya. _Well_, biasanya putih, namun sejak peristiwa terkutuk yang terakhir, semua perabotan rumahnya telah berganti menjadi gradasi warna-warna gelap.

Tanpa tirai merah maroon di jendela besarnya terkuakpun, ia tahu bahwa hari sudah pagi, dan butlernya terlambat. Biasanya di waktu ini cahaya mentari sudah menerobos masuk kamarnya, dan suara tenang hampir musikal butlernya menjelaskan teh yang ia siapkan di pagi itu.

Tapi tidak di pagi ini.

Beberapa waktu lalu, ia akan berpikir keras tentang apa yang tidak biasa di hari ini; apakah terjadi sesuatu pada butlernya, yang walaupun bukan makhluk dunia ini, tetapi tetap saja, mungkin ada sesuatu (yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui) yang bisa membuat pria berjas hitam itu... berada dalam kesulitan. Namun ia tahu hari apa sekarang, dan diam-diam berterima kasih pada butlernya karena memberinya waktu ekstra untuk bersembunyi dari dunia luar dan waktu yang paling dibencinya ini.

Sayangnya, sama seperti waktu-waktu lainnya ketika kita menikmati apa yang kita lakukan dan berharap waktu melambat bahkan berhenti sejenak, ia malah berlari cepat. Suara ketukan di pintu oak besar kamarnya menggaung di koridor sebelah, memberitahunya mau tak mau ia harus menghadapi kenyataan—yang kian lama kian pahit.

"Masuk."

Suara gagang pintu diputar diikuti langkah kaki panjang bergema di telinganya, lebih jelas daripada yang ia ingat dari kehidupannya sebelum ini. Lalu dalam sekejap mata, pelayan setianya sudah di samping tempat tidurnya. Dalam sunyi mereka bergerak dalam harmoni, seakan mengulang kebiasaan ratusan tahun. Kancing-kancing dikeluarkan dari lubangnya. Kemeja sutra meluncur turun dari pundak sempitnya. Setelan yang sudah disiapkan dikenakan dengan presisi akurat tanpa gerakan tak berarti. Kancing-kancing baru diselipkan sesuai pasangannya. Kaus kaki panjang dan _garter_-nya merangkak menaiki betisnya yang ramping, disusul dengan dipasangnya sepatu kulitnya. Penutup matanya urung dikenakan untuk hari ini. Ia telah lama tidak mengenakan artikel tersebut, karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan; tak ada lagi orang yang mungkin akan melihat pentagramnya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Ciel Phantomhive tampak seperti seorang bangsawan sebagaimana ia dilahirkan, walaupun tidak lagi dalam nuansa hijau atau biru yang melengkapi indah mata safirnya. Kini satu-satunya yang dikenakannya hanyalah setelan kelabu atau hitam.

Selama semua proses itu, tuan dan pelayan sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sang butler dengan tekun mengabdikan matanya untuk memeriksa setiap sudut pakaian masternya, memastikan tidak ada lipatan atau ketidak sempurnaan lain. Sang master memandang ke arah manapun selain ke arah butlernya. Wajah keduanya dengan hati-hati terjaga tanpa ekspresi.

Akhirnya, setelah tidak ada kesalahan apapun yang bisa ia temukan melekat pada diri tuannya, pria berjas buntut hitam itu akhirnya bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan menarik troli perak yang dibawa bersamanya tadi. Dimiringkannya dengan efisien teko porselen itu di atas cangkir senada.

"Untuk pagi ini saya telah menyiapkan teh spesial favorit _Young Master_, sesuai dengan peringatan hari ini."

Ciel bisa merasakan ujung matanya ingin berkerut kesal, tapi sebagai gantinya ia meraih cangkir keramiknya dan menghirup aroma dalam-dalam.

"_Earl Grey_," gumamnya singkat, dalam suaranya yang takkan pernah pecah dan mendalam.

Sang butler hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil hampir tak kasat mata kepala hitamnya. Tak ada lagi seringai khasnya yang menyebalkan, atau bahkan senyuman singkat nan dingin bibir tipisnya ketika ia marah atau kecewa.

Tingkahnya membuat Ciel ingin melempar porselen di tangannya ke wajah datarnya, menurutnya percikan merah akan lebih baik sebagai décor di rupa menawannya dibanding keadaannya saat ini yang tidak berbeda dengan patung batu di teras depannya.

Alih-alih, Ciel mereguk dari cangkirnya. Yang mana sudah berbulan-bulan kosong, tetapi siapalah ia untuk menghentikan ritual suci yang telah dilakukannya sejak ia mengontrak demon butlernya. Setelah beberapa saat ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya—sambil mendesah pelan seakan menikmati teh imajinernya—lalu melirik butlernya, "apa jadwalku untuk hari ini, Sebastian?"

"Tidak ada, _Young Master_," jawaban singkat Sebastian menimpali, jawaban yang diulangnya setiap pagi selama berbulan-bulan terakhir.

Kembali menahan dorongan untuk mengamuk dan menghancurkan semua di sekitarnya, Ciel hanya mengangguk kecil dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan keluar dari kamar diikuti tatapan _amber_ Sebastian. Ciel bahkan tidak menoleh sekalipun untuk memastikan Sebastian mengikutinya atau tidak; ia tahu bahwa Sebastian pasti akan mengikutinya. Itu kontrak antara mereka berdua: Sebastian akan selalu berada di sisinya, hingga akhir.

Ingatan itu membuat Ciel ingin mengernyit.

Derap sepatunya bergema di koridor panjang. Serupa tapi tak sama. Mansion yang kini ditempatinya benar-benar replika mansion Phantomhive, kalau saja bukan karena nuansanya yang kelam; bukan hanya karena pilihan warnanya yang gelap seperti hunian vampir penghisap darah—yang omong-omong ternyata adalah _demon_ juga, hanya saja memiliki selera dan yang berbeda dengan Sebastian dan _demon_ sejenisnya—tapi juga karena kesunyiannya yang tidak natural.

Ciel tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan merindukan mansionnya dihancurkan, tapi tiap detik ia hampir berharap akan mendengar suara piring pecah disusul erangan Maylene, atau ledakan disertai asap tebal dari dapur menampakkan Bardroy menenteng _flamethrower_ sambil nyengir bangga, atau bahkan tangisan nyaring Finny karena ia menambahkan pestisida terlalu banyak—lagi.

Dan di hari ini, bagaimanapun Ciel sudah melarang dan bahkan menegaskan bahwa hari ini akan diperlakukan seperti hari lainnya, tidak usah membesar-besarkan dan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu, mereka akan diam-diam berusaha membuat kue untuknya. Walaupun tentu saja seperti hampir semua hal yang mereka lakukan, usaha mereka akan berantakan dan pada akhirnya Sebastianlah yang akan membereskan kekacauan yang mereka hasilkan sekaligus membuat kue yang jauh lebih baik. Sementara mereka bertiga hanya akan nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala mereka sebelum kemudian berteriak riang menyelamati Ciel di hari ulang tahunnya.

Tapi tentu saja hari ini hal itu tidak terjadi.

Karena serupa apapun, mansion ini bukanlah mansionnya yang dulu, dan mereka bertiga tidak ada di sini.

Tidak bisa ada di sini. Karena kini ia bukan lagi Ciel yang dulu, dan dunia mereka sudah berbeda.

Ia berjalan terus, menuruni tangga besar ke aula, setiap langkah menghidupkan memori yang tak diinginkannya. Seperti _cinematic record_ yang rusak, kenangan akan ia bermain bersama Elizabeth diawasi oleh orangtuanya, atau bahkan dansa terakhir sebelum ia menghilang, terputar berulang-ulang. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini, walau hanya keluar dari pintu depannya.

Ciel mengibaskan tangan sebelum ia melewati ambang pintu, memberi tanda ia tak membutuhkan butlernya mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba ia hanya ingin sendirian.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin berdiri di terasnya memandang ke dunia luar dan menghirup udara segar. Tetapi kemudian kakinya terus melangkah dan membawanya ke taman di belakang mansionnya. Ia harus mengakui bahwa Sebastian melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, mengesampingkan bagaimana perasaannya saat mengerjakannya. Semak mawar putih bertebaran teratur membentang di hadapannya.

Sambil duduk di salah satu kursi batu berukir dan memandangi rumpun bunga favoritnya, ia merenungi situasinya. Semuanya sekarang tak lagi sama.

Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan menyayangkan keinginannya untuk mati. Padahal ia telah diberi kesempatan hidup abadi, hal yang justru kebanyakan orang impikan. Seharusnya ia bersyukur bisa hidup lebih lama, tak lagi harus mengumpankan jiwanya pada _demon_ yang kelaparan.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu kisahnya selengkapnya. Hidup abadi mungkin adalah mimpi bagi banyak orang, tapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus ditempuhnya hingga sampai ke keadaan ini. Kebanyakan manusia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan keserakahan mereka. Ciel Phantomhive bukanlah 'kebanyakan orang'.

Mungkin hidup abadi tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan dan sepi bila ia memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dicapainya dan dilindunginya. Sayangnya kini Ciel tak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Tujuan tak lagi digenggamnya, motivasi utamanya bertahan hidup bahkan setelah disiksa sedemikian rupa hingga ia memanggil penghuni dunia lain telah terpenuhi. Dendamnya sudah lama terbalas tuntas.

Ia juga telah meninggalkan semua orang yang dalam suatu tingkatan, dikasihinya. Ia tak bisa lagi bersama mereka karena dimana mereka akan berubah dan menua, ia akan tetap sama selamanya. Ia juga tidak ingin menodai kenaifan mereka dengan kegelapannya. Para pelayannya berhak mendapatkan hidup damai dan bebas yang mereka impikan selama ini, dan Elizabeth pantas mendapatkan tunangan yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya.

Semua ini tidak meninggalkannya seorang diri, sebetulnya. Masih ada seseorang yang paling mengerti dirinya, dan bisa bersamanya hingga akhir alam semesta. Orang yang paling dipercayainya dan mengenalnya hingga rahasia terkelamnya, mimpi buruk tergelapnya. Hanya saja… kini bahkan iapun membenci Ciel.

Dulu, ketika mereka pertama kali membuat kontrak, Ciel-lah yang sangat membenci pria itu. Sebastian tak berguna di hampir semua aspek kehidupan manusia. Ciel hampir menikmati setiap kesempatan ia bisa melempar guci atau peralatan makan setiap kali butlernya membuat kesalahan. Tapi tentu saja dengan kekuatan supranaturalnya ia bisa menghentikannya tepat waktu bahkan membalik keadaan. Dalam waktu singkat Sebastian menjadi koki handal yang bisa memenuhi keinginan bahkan anak yang menyulitkan sepertinya.

Seiring waktu, mereka mencapai pengertian yang tak perlu terucap.

Yang Ciel inginkan hanyalah membalas dendam. Ia akan menghancurkan setiap orang yang berani menodai nama Phantomhive dan merendahkannya, dengan cara apapun. Semua orang hanyalah pion dan bidak catur baginya, bisa dimanipulasi untuk bergerak ke tempat yang ia inginkan. Ia akan menerjang dan mengorbankan siapapun asalkan tujuannya tercapai. Setelah itu, ia tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada jiwanya. Bahkan jika esensi dirinya tak bisa pergi ke surga maupun neraka. Bahkan jika ia harus berakhir di perut _demon_.

Sebastian pernah mengatakan bahwa Ciel adalah hidangan paling menggiurkan yang bisa dinikmati oleh jenisnya. Bahkan di keadaan yang kurang matang ketika awal mereka bertemu pun, ia bisa membuat _demon_ manapun menetes air liurnya. Dengan segala tragedi yang menimpanya, kebencian dalam dirinya tumbuh subur, membumbuinya seperti garam dan merica serta bumbu-bumbu eksotik lain memberi cita rasa pada masakan manusia.

Ciel juga berbeda dengan master-master Sebastian yang terdahulu, yang akan memberikan perintah langsung membuat Sebastian harus mengurus pembalasan dendam mereka. Ciel Phantomhive tak segan menarik pelatuk pistolnya sendiri dan mengotori tangannya dengan darah.

Bukan berarti Ciel tidak pernah membuat Sebastian sibuk dengan tuntutannya yang terkadang tidak masuk akal. Anak hampir remaja itu bisa membuat tugas paling mudah menjadi sulit—dan menyebalkan. Ia juga sepanjang waktu membutuhkan asistensi. Ia begitu tak berdaya dan dimanja—seperti anak bangsawan kebanyakan—sampai-sampai tak bisa mengaitkan kancing bajunya dan menalikan sepatunya sendiri. Terkadang emosi dan keinginannya berubah secepat angin memutuskan untuk berubah arah.

Namun mengesampingkan hal-hal tersebut, Ciel Phantomhive adalah persona yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia sendirian menjalankan sebuah perusahaan besar yang bahkan Sebastian sekalipun tidak bisa mengklaim memiliki andil membantunya. Ia sendiri dengan lugas mengatakan bahwa ia anak-anak—dan dengan begitu egois, tidak mau kalah, dan tidak sabaran—dan membuat musuh-musuhnya kebingungan karena pola pikir mereka mengalir di gelombang yang berbeda.

Kontradiksi-kontradiksi yang ditampilkan Ciel membuat _demon_ bermata garnet itu tak pernah kehilangan seringai gelinya, kebosanan adalah hal terakhir yang bisa Sebastian harapkan ketika ia berada di dekat tuannya. Pertentangan itu yang membuat Ciel menjadi suatu anomali. Kebencian yang ditimbunnya cukup untuk membuat jiwa siapapun sekelam malam dan layak sebagai konsumsi penghuni dunia bawah, tetapi ternyata ia tetap putih bersih, jiwa yang tak hampir tak mungkin dicicipi oleh mereka.

Setidaknya itulah yang pernah Sebastian katakan.

Dengan Sebastian berada di sisinya Ciel diolah menjadi hidangan yang terlezat. _Demon_ itu membumbuinya bertahun-tahun hampir penuh kasih, menjaga keseimbangan dan kesempurnaannya dengan hati-hati.

Dan kini ia tak bisa memenuhi hasratnya melahap Ciel karena sang buruan telah ditransformasi telah diubah menjadi predator, salah satu kaumnya. Juga membuat Sebastian menjadi pelayan abadi, pelayan _sejati_ predator-yang-dulu-adalah-buruannya.

Tak heran kalau Sebastian membencinya.

Jadi, salahkah kalau ia tak ingin lagi menjaga eksistensinya di dunia ini?

Seperti biasa, apa yang diinginkannya seringkali tidak terkabul. Entah Tuhan memiliki dendam apa padanya, bahkan salah satu _angel__-_nya saja menghancurkan hidupnya, dan justru _demon_-lah yang mengangkatnya dari lembah keputus asaan. Ketika ia bisa meluruskan semua yang salah dalam hidup pendeknya dan telah siap untuk melepaskan semuanya, kutukan ini malah dilimpahkan padanya.

Ia tak pernah meminta untuk hidup abadi. Dan jelas tidak untuk menjadi _master _dari pelayan yang bahkan menunjukkan ekspresi jijik di depannya saja tidak sudi. Raut datar itu berbicara jauh lebih banyak dari seribu makian dan menusuk lebih dalam dari cakar Sebastian yang sempat menembus perutnya di awal transformasinya.

Udara musim dingin berhembus menusuk kulitnya, walaupun salju belum turun. Sebagai demon elemen alam tidak mengganggunya seperti ketika ia masih manusia, tetapi bahkan dengan fakta itu, saat ini Ciel merasakannya hingga ke ujung-ujung sarafnya, seperti yang selalu ia rasakan di hari ini.

Di hari yang paling dibencinya ini, di hari dimana orang-orang bersikeras menyelamatinya dan bergembira untuknya, ia merasakan kesendirian dan duka lebih dari biasanya. Entah bagaimana mereka mengharapkannya untuk tersenyum dan tertawa di hari ini, hari dimana hidupnya berputar dari atas ke bawah, tumpang tindih meluluh lantakkan semua kestabilan yang dibutuhkan diri anak-berusia-sepuluh-tahunnya. Hari dimana orangtuanya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, hari dimana mansionnya terbakar, dan anjing kesayangannya Sebastian ia temukan dalam keadaan kepala terpisah dari badannya. Hari dimana penyiksaannya dimulai.

Pengingat itu semakin meningkat intensitasnya, dan dalam dirinya terasa kian beku, karena sekarang, meskipun tidak ada yang meributkan ulangtahunnya dan mengganggunya, justru itu menjadi penanda… betapa sendiriannya ia sekarang. Tak akan ada lagi yang akan memeluknya hingga ia membiru dan asmanya kambuh. Ia sudah lama tak merasakan—

Ciel mengerjap sekali. Ia _merasakan_ suatu beban jatuh di pundaknya. Terlalu hanyutnya ia dalam lingkaran pikirannya, ia tak merasakan keberadaan mendekatinya. Sebagai seorang _demon_ instingnya terlalu tumpul, ia terlalu terbiasa dengan rasa aman yang diberikan kehadiran butlernya yang siap melindunginya kapan saja.

Ciel melirik ke balik bahunya. _Demon_ butlernya berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi hampir khidmat, jemari putih panjangnya masih menyentuh ujung selimut yang disampirkannya ke bahu Ciel, mata _garnet__-_nya membara. Ciel tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pusaran merah yang seakan menyeretnya hingga ke dasar.

Tak pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa membuatnya merasa rentan dan lemah seperti Sebastian, telanjang tanpa sehelai tabirpun menyembunyikannya. Tatapannya seakan menembusnya total hingga ke kedalaman yang bahkan Ciel sendiripun tak pahami, seakan Sebastian bisa melihat semua yang tadi bergumul di dalam kepalanya.

Orang mengatakan bahwa saat paling intim antara dua orang adalah ketika mereka mengekspresikan kebahagiaan dan cinta, ketika hati mereka berpadu dan bermandikan kehangatan yang mereka bagi bersama. Tetapi mereka yang berada dalam kebahagiaan dan cinta takkan segan-segan mengungkapkannya pada dunia, dan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya akan saling melirik satu sama lain dan tersenyum simpul, mereka juga merasakan sefraksi kebahagiaan dan cinta tersebut, sehingga ia tak lagi intim.

Sementara itu… kau akan menyembunyikan dukamu dalam-dalam. Ciel sendiri lebih baik mati daripada membiarkan seseorang melihat dan mengetahui saat-saat terlemahnya. Kecuali satu orang, yang kini menatapnya seakan ia mengerti apa yang Ciel rasakan, dan samar-samar Ciel menyadari, bahwa di satu sudut pandang, Sebastian memang mengerti. Ia juga kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga baginya, dan mungkin dengan caranya sendiri bergumul dengan hal itu.

Ciel mengerjap terpesona, dan kontak mata mereka berakhir. Di satu kerlingan terakhir ia berani bersumpah lautan membara itu melembut sedikit dan ujung-ujung garis tipis itu melengkung ke atas hampir tak kasat mata—sebelum akhirnya Ciel kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Beban di pundaknya bertambah dan dua tangan hitam kini melingkupi lehernya, tertumpu di bahunya di atas selimut yang tersampir di sana. Tak ada pertukaran kata antara mereka, karena ia tak diperlukan. Lama mereka berdiam di posisi itu, hingga matahari telah lama tenggelam di ufuk barat, hingga kegelapan lama menyelimuti mereka.

Tapi tak mengapa, karena ia tak lagi merasa kedinginan. Mungkin pikirannya sebelumnya salah, dan sebenarnya ia tak pernah sendiri.

.

.

Lama setelahnya…

"Sebastian."

"Ya, _Young Master_?"

"Tahun depan, kita akan merayakannya di tanggal 9 Januari saja."

Tak ada yang perlu bertanya _apa_ yang mereka rayakan dan _mengapa_ mereka perlu merayakannya di hari itu.

"…" Si demon butler terdiam, dan Ciel menerimanya sebagai tanda persetujuan hingga keheningan terpecahkan kembali.

"Kita bisa merayakannya tanggal 14 Desember _dan_ 9 Januari."

Sunyi lagi.

"…Kau atur saja bagaimana baiknya," ucapnya akhirnya.

Tangan di bahunya sedikit mengerat, dan udara hangat berhembus di telinganya ketika suara merdu itu berbisik di sana.

_"Yes, my Lord."_

.

_The most intimate two people can share is not happiness, nor love. It is only sorrow that can really be shared exclusively between them, and only them._

_._

_._

_Fin (?)  
><em>

_**A/N.**_ Fanfic ini dibuat untuk ultahnya Ciel~ Walaupun orangnya ga suka dirayakan ulangtahunnya, tapi… Happy Birthday, Ciel—! *huggie* Happy Birthday for me too~ Yay, kita b'daynya sama, sweetieh xD.

Yah, agak ga memenuhi standar saya biasanya kayaknya, tapi udah capek ini ngebolak-balikinnya, tadi malahan sempet ketiduran, haha... Udah jam 2 malem juga, dan bisa-bisa ga selesai sebelum tanggal 14 di semua belahan dunia berakhir. Di Indonesia udah berakhir tapi di suatu negara di belahan _dunia lain_ kan belom... Mata udah kicer c_c... Omongan saya juga kayaknya udah ga nyambung sama sekali. Tak apalah, yang penting jadi.

Trus bingung juga ini sebenernya genrenya apa. mau tempel label romance, kalaupun ada terlalu miniscule kayaknya :P. jadi angst aja deh, kalau ada yang berpendapat beda sama saya kasih tau aja yah, review/pm.

Tanggal 9 Januari, kan ga dibilang juga (seinget saya sih, tapi saya juga cuma nonton animenya, ga baca manganya, jadi entahlah) Ciel berada dalam tawanan sekitar sebulan, tapi tanggal dia manggil Sebastian ga disebutin. Jadi... tanggal 9 Januari aja yah. Saya pengen aja nambahin bagian terakhir itu, ga ada maksud tersembunyi kok.

Tanggal 9 Januari, uhukuhukSeverusSnapeuhukuhuk.

*melejitkabur* *...balik lagi*

Eh iya, saya mau nulis lanjutannya, err, atau ya satu chapter aja dari sudut pandang Sebastian. Mungkin _sedikit_ lebih mendetail dan lebih... _ehem_. Kalau Ciel sih sedewasa apapun, sebagian dirinya masih... naif. Gimana? *ketipketipsugestif*

Saya juga pengen nulis versi bahasa Inggrisnya, tapi kok susah banget ya T_T.


End file.
